gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. They are known as either Quick (Qui'nn and Pu'ck), or Puinn (Pu/'ck and Q/'inn) Or Lucky ('L/'uc'y '''and P'uck -'Luc/'y-''' ) To show more support for Quick, join The Quick Team. If you also ship Finchel (Finn and Rachel), join The Finchel/Quick Team. Overview Preggers Puck and Quinn have sex and Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it is her and Finn's baby. Puck gets jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing at the end of the football game. Mash-up Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks that Puck has feelings for Quinn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn financially. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they have a moment, only to be interrupted by Finn. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says that Finn will take care of her and the baby. Puck and Finn also get into a fight over Quinn and the baby and at the end, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's lap (in the wheelchair). Ballad While drawing names, Puck got paired with Mercedes, while Quinn got paired with Artie (something Artie is pleased about, but Quinn's opinion is unsure about, although she did seem to smile). Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's Relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck, the real dad, is acting quite supportive of the baby, causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to Puck. Quinn, who original was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester makes the decision to keep the baby. Terri's sister Kendra Giardi however decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood, by having her baby-sit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the rowdy, awful children and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of "Papa Don't Preach." Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, sleeping all at the same time, and that Quinn got them to take baths. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck, until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was "sexting" (phone sex, using text messages) with Santana while they were babysitting. He admits to the deed saying, "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." Quinn is genuinly upset when she finds out. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel becomes to grow suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father, and shares her theory with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to cry out that he was not only done with them, but with Glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn, offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him, but says no, and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later when Finn returns to the Glee Club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O When Rachel is singing "Gives You Hell", Quinn and Puck are shown to be dating. During the song, they just stare into each others eyes, smiling. In a deleted scene in this episode, Puck and Quinn announce to New Directions that they are officially dating. Laryngitis While singing "Lady is a Tramp" Puck points at Quinn. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because his girlfriend (Quinn) is at the top. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Theatricality Puck firsts suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl an d Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing "Beth". Quinn agrees to the name, moved by the song. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and create Beth. They perform at Regionals together. After their performance, Quinn suddenly goes into labor while talking to her mother. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her, but eventually, she gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing "The Only Exception" Quinn is singing along with the lyrics and shares a look with Puck. In "Toxic", it is seen that Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Also, after Puck asks "How come everyone having Britney Spears fantasies?", he and Quinn are shown to be looking at each other. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing "Only The Good Die Young", Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. However, when he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. In a deleted scene Quinn said "I really like you." and Puck repiled "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week". Also, several lyrics In Only The Good Die Young, indicate that the song was sung to and about Quinn. Duets When Mr Schue told Glee Club that Puck was in juvie, Quinn asked what he did. Also Sam said that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for kissing Quinn. The Substitute They are dancing together in "Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella" and near the end of "Forget You". Furt When Santana says that she and Puck are dating, Quinn jealously says "You're getting naked with Puckerman" and rolls her eyes and looks frusterated. Special Education Near the end of "Dog Days Are Over", they look at each other and smile. They are also dancing together during "Valerie". The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle When Puck was singing Need You Now, Quinn smiled sweetly at him. Silly Love Songs In Fat Bottomed Girls, for most of the song, Quinn was looking at Puck. Comeback When Sam was singing "Baby" to Quinn, Puck looked jealous when the camera focused on him. Blame it on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn never left Puck's side. Sexy Puck jealously points out the hickey on Quinn's neck. Original Song In the duet Candles, when Quinn and Finn hold hands, the camera focuses on Puck and he looks sad and angry. Also, when they announce New Directions won Regionals, Puck and Quinn hug. Born This Way When Quinn is putting up her prom queen posters, Puck looked sad and angry. He then decided he'd be Lauren's prom king (most likely out of anger that he wouldn't be Quinn's). Although, when he told Lauren he would be her prom king he was looking at Quinn, indicating that he MAY have been silently referring to Quinn. Later, they are seen sitting in Glee Club together watching Finn and Mike and sharing looks frequently. Overview (Against) Preggers Quinn tells Finn that it is his baby instead of Puck's, causing Puck to get angry and calls Quinn a "MILF". Quinn also tells Puck the only reason she had sex with him was because he got her drunk on wine coolers and she felt fat that day. She says she does not want Puck to be the baby-daddy because he is a Lima-Loser and always will be. Wheels When Puck offers her the money, Quinn declines his as it's the money he stole from the bake sale. She then apologizes for calling him a "Lima Loser" previously and goes on to say that he's "special and romantic". Finn then suddenly appears in his wheelchair, telling her he got a job to pay her medical bills before offering Quinn a "lift" to glee club. Quinn agrees and sits on his lap and as Finn wheels them away, she gives Puck a look while riding with Finn and Puck looks sadly at them. Hairography While babysitting, Puck was "sexting" Santana Lopez unknowingly to Quinn. But eventually later in the episodes, Santana confronts Quinn to stay away from Puck, Quinn then states that Puck actually cares about her, but Santana angrily replies that they have been sexting while both of them were babysitting before walking away. Quinn then angrily confronts Puck, looking through his cell phone messages and finding out that Santana was right, Puck humbly admitted it to her, Puck also mentioned to Quinn that he cannot be committed in a serious relationship with her. Quinn then backs out on her previous decision to keep her baby and allow Puck to be part of her life and tells Terri she'll give her baby up to her, saying that every child deserves a good father and feels that Puck isn't capable of being one. Later on in the episode, New Direction sings True Colors led by Tina and Quinn and Puck share a look, Puck looks remorseful and regretful of his actions. Laryngitis Puck dates Mercedes. Audition When Jacob asks Puck if he's depressed because he's not over Quinn. Puck turns off the camera, leaving his question unanswered, but he implies that he isn't over her. Duets Sam and Quinn start dating, and also Puck is in juvy. Never Been Kissed Puck comes back from juvy and doesn't say a word to Sam about dating Quinn, even though everyone assumed he would be angry. When Puck comes back, Quinn is sarcastic when she says, "Wow, what a catch. I can't believe I ever let you go. Furt Puck and Santana are paired for "Marry You," as are Sam and Quinn. Also, Sam asks Quinn to wear a promise ring. Puck doesn't know about the ring though. Special Education Sam and Quinn sing "(I've Had) The Time of My Life". There relatonship grows stronger. Puck seems totally fine with Sam and Quinn holding hands and singing a romantic duet. Puck has "seven minutes in heaven" with Lauren. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn and Quinn kiss at the end of the episode. Rachel and Puck have a duet. Silly Love Songs Puck starts to really like Lauren. Quinn is still dating Sam, but off to the side she is kissing and starting to recollect her relationship with Finn. Comeback Quinn is dating Sam while deciding if she should be with Finn instead. Puck is still trying to get into Lauren's pants. Sexy Quinn is secretly dating Finn. Puck begins to date Lauren. Quinn tells Finn she made a mistake with Puck. Original Song Quinn is still dating Finn, and is planning for him to be her prom king. Puck writes a song for Lauren. Born This Way Puck helps Lauren look for Quinn's secret. Category:Relationships